


The Worst Day Ever

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Derek Hale Has a Crush, Don't Examine This Too Closely, HR needs to get involved ASAP, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Porn Watching, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Shit.” Stiles startled, hitting his brakes sharply. The guy he had almost hit stared at him wide-eyed. Jesus. He didn’t know the guy’s name, but he worked with him and the only communication he had ever had with the guy was when they were awkwardly standing by the coffee machine, “Fuck. Shit. Of course. This would be the day for this shit to happen.”





	The Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I have been gone for a while and this is probably really badly written, but my brain is not working. Work will seriously be the death of me. But I have a week off after this week, so maybe I'll post good content? We'll find out in a week...

* * *

If Stiles could describe his job in one word, it would probably be mundane. It was tiresome to have to drive to work on a daily basis, work for eight hours, and then drive home. It was repetitive and it was kind of getting to the point where Stiles questioned whether or not it was actually worth it to have a regular job.  
“Shit.” Stiles startled, hitting his brakes sharply. The guy he had almost hit stared at him wide-eyed. Jesus. He didn’t know the guy’s name, but he worked with him and the only communication he had ever had with the guy was when they were awkwardly standing by the coffee machine, “Fuck. Shit. Of course. This would be the day for this shit to happen.”

Stiles parked his car before approaching the other man. He was a good looking guy, but that didn’t change the fact that Stiles had almost run him down with his car.  
“Are you okay?” Stiles asked cautiously, he wasn’t in the mood to have a complaint filed against him at work. HR was a pain in the backside, “I didn’t see you crossing.”

“It’s okay. I’m good.” The man sighed, his hazel eyes glanced to the road before turning back to Stiles. Damn it. Stiles now knew the guy’s eye colour. Did this make them work acquaintances? Would he have to say hi by the coffee machine now? This was going to be a pain, “This road is an accident waiting to happen.”

“I agree with that.” Stiles snorted. Oh no. He was making small talk now. They were practically friends now, “I thought I was the only one that parked here. It’s hell to cross the road, but it reduces travel time by quite some time.”

“Yes.” The other man said flatly, before turning away, “I’ll see you around Stilinski.”

Stiles stared at the other man open-mouthed, how the hell did he know his name? They worked in different departments and the office was huge as hell. There was no reasonable explanation for this. Well, none that Stiles could come up with on the spot. He would have to ask someone about it.

\----

“Of course he knew your name.” Lydia snorted, checking her nails. Stiles liked Lydia, but the strawberry blonde haired girl stressed too easily. The fact that they worked together made things difficult. Because Stiles was pretty chill until Lydia started freaking out and made him wonder if was supposed to be freaking out too, “Your name badge is very visible. He probably called you Stilinski because you don’t exactly have the easiest name to pronounce.”

“I still can’t believe you almost hit someone with a car.” Jackson grinned, of course, the blond would get joy out of the fact that Stiles had almost hit someone, “Maybe you should take me up on the offer to carpool.”

“Hell no. I’m not waking up any earlier than 7:30.” Stiles groaned, there was the option to carpool. But Jackson started a whole hour early and Stiles cherished his sleep. Stiles glanced over to the coffee machine to check whether or not it was clear for him to get coffee. Shit. The guy he had almost hit was there, “Shit. That’s the guy that I almost hit.”

“Shit. You almost hit Derek Hale? The son to the founder of this company?” Jackson laughed, in an almost hysterical sort of way that frightened Stiles. It took a moment for Jackson’s words to sink in. He had almost run over the CEO’s son. He had almost hit one of the Hales, “This is gold. I can’t wait to tell Isaac.”

“You can’t tell Isaac that! I’m going to lose my job.” Stiles complained, shifting his eyes from Jackson back to the coffee machine, “Why the hell doesn’t he park inside the building like everyone else?”

“Because he’s clearly a weirdo like you.” Jackson answered. Didn’t the guy have some work to do? Or anyone else to bother? Maybe he shouldn’t have told the blond. But Lydia would have told Jackson anyway. He hated his friends, “You almost get hit every time you cross that road, yet you still do it.”

“Don’t you have like lawyer things to do?” Stiles frowned, glaring at the blond. Jackson was getting paid triple what Stiles was getting paid and it was kind fo depressing. The company barely got into legal problems, so the blond was mostly getting paid to do nothing, “Your wife actually has work to do.”

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Jackson grinned, giving Lydia’s shoulder a comforting squeeze, “See you Stilinski.”

“Fuck I hate that guy.” Stiles voiced softly, earning a little laugh from Lydia, “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you don’t hate him.” Lydia smiled, passing him a stack of papers. Yes. He definitely did not need this job, “He’s one of your best friends.”

“That’s what you think.” Stiles snorted, going back to his desk, “Shit. There’s another problem. Jesus. You would think that they would figure out what was going wrong by now.”

“That’s what you need to do.” Lydia cackled, “Good luck.”

\----

The hours flew by surprisingly fast. Stiles was getting an espresso at the coffee machine because he was ridiculously tired and a shot of caffeine was a better alternative to a sweet milky hot chocolate. He needed something that would make him gag. Don’t get him wrong, he loved a good espresso. But everything from the coffee machine was cheap and disgusting.  
“Stiles was it?” A voice queried, standing by the machine. Damn. Stiles made sure that there was no one there. He stared at the man, he had seen him around, but he didn’t really know who he was. The office was big, “I’m sure you’re already aware of this now. But two colleagues were recently caught having sex in the parking lot.”

“The parking lot? Please tell me they were at least in a car? There are cameras there, how on earth did they think that was a good idea?” Stiles snorted, it must have been embarrassing for whoever got caught. Stiles smiled politely as he held out his hand, “Sorry, but I didn’t get your name?”

“Peter.” Peter grinned maliciously, grabbing onto Stiles hand and tightening the hold. Geez. That was a little tight for a handshake, “Peter Hale.”

“Oh.” Stiles breathed. Well, that definitely was not good. Stiles really needed to learn who the Hales were so that he could avoid them in the future… Future? What future? He was going to get fired, “I’m sorry. I’m new.”

“Nice to meet you too New Stilinski.” Peter snorted, earning an incredulous look from Stiles. Did he just get a dad joke from this guy? It felt like this week was not real, “It’s okay. I’m not offended. But it seems that someone has leaked that video and every member of staff has received it. We’re working on removing the clip.”

“Shit. Does that mean that they know who it was?” Stiles asked curiously. Damn. He needed to get to his computer before they deleted the clip. Office drama was always great, “Okay. So I’ll see you around Mr Hale.”

“Please just call me Peter.” Peter stressed. The older man did look like he didn’t like being referred to as Mr Hale. Stiles was just trying to be professional, “I don’t want my last name to intimidate anyone that works here.”

“You say that after intimidating me.” Stiles snorted, immediately putting his hands over his mouth. Shit. He really was on a roll today. That was not supposed to come out, “You know. I really think I should head back to my desk.”

“Of course, and I have to intimidate you.” Peter smiled, placing a hand firmly on Stiles' shoulder. This reminded him of that time when he was 15 and he was getting scolded by his father for stealing the jeep and driving without a license, “Welcome to the family Stiles.”

“Huh?” Stiles frowned, watching Peter walk away. He definitely did not introduce himself to the older man so there was no way he could know his name. It was probably a one-off. This was not the time to be paranoid. That was until Stiles went back to his desk and noticed that everyone in the damn office was staring at him, “Why the hell is everyone looking at me?”

“Maybe because of this,” Lydia answered him, indicating that he should go over and look at her screen. The clip that Peter Hale mentioned was playing, and he had no idea what it had to do with him. Until he looked carefully. The guy was getting fucked looked like a body double of him. Shit. Everyone in the office thought HE was the one that got caught having sex in the parking lot. Jesus. The other guy looked like Derek Hale. This was not good all. Stiles felt like he was going to pass out. He needed to quit his job, move to another country, and change his name. He would never be able to live this down.

“That’s not me,” Stiles stated firmly, this was worse than any horror movie he had ever seen. This was probably the worst thing that could have happened to him, “Lydia, you have to believe me. That is not ME.”

“It doesn’t matter if I believe you or not. Everyone in this whole office is going to think that you had sex in the parking lot and you’re probably going to get fired.” Lydia sighed, “Do you know how long it will take to train someone up to take up your position? This is going to be hell for me.”

“Fuck you, Lydia. Not everything is about you.” Stiles hissed, he couldn’t deal with this right now. Everyone was watching a fucking clip with his fucking body double and Lydia was making this about herself, “What about me? The guy that everyone thinks got fucked in a fucking parking lot! Shit. I need to talk to Jackson.”

“Already here. Ran as soon as I saw the video.” Jackson sighed, “That wasn’t you in the video. Do you have any idea if there’s anyone in the office that wants to sabotage you?”

“How do you know it’s not Stiles? Let me re-word that, why are you so definite that it’s not Stiles?” Lydia frowned, staring at her husband, “Is there something I need to know.”

“Are you accusing me of infidelity? I know it’s not Stiles because I have seen him naked enough to know that that is not his body.” Jackson answered, “And before you start asking why I have seen him naked, we went to the same high school and college. I can even tell you what Scott and Isaac look like naked.”

“Jesus, Jackson. That isn’t helping you out in any way. Next thing you’re going to blurting out some more personal shit.” Stiles snorted, today was an awful day. Stiles looked into Jackson’s eyes and knew it was just going to get worse. The damn blond was going to say more than was necessary. He was going to ruin everything, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Lydia hissed, “What are the two of you hiding? It always felt like you were hiding something.”

“If you really must know. We had a thing.” Jackson said in a straightforward tone. Stiles just wished the floor would swallow him up. He didn’t want to be involved in marital problems, “We broke up for a year. You dated Aiden and I had a thing with Stiles.”

“What.” Lydia grounded out, “What do you mean you had a thing? Are you gay?”

“No. I’m not.” Jason hissed out, “The only guy I’ve been with is Stiles and that was because I liked Stiles.”

“Can you guys not talk about this now?” Stiles voiced firmly, “There’s already enough shit going on that I seriously do not need to be involved in your weird marital problems.”

“We’re talking about this now.” Lydia stated firmly, “So what? You’re in love with Stiles now too? Why did you never tell me about this? I told you about Aiden and you didn’t think it was right to tell me that you fucked the guy that had a crush on me?”

“To be fair. I had a crush on the both of you.” Stiles said offhandedly, earning a hard glare from Lydia, “What. I’m bi. Everyone with eyes can see that Jackson’s a really good looking guy.”

“Do you blame me? Stiles is a catch, he’s a good looking guy that’s funny. You never get that. It’s not easy to find someone that’s funny and good looking.” Jackson pointed out. Stiles definitely felt like this was an alternate universe. Jackson never complimented him. Ever. He didn’t want to ruin a marriage, “And yes. I can honestly say that I was in love with Stiles for a while. He dealt with my shit and he didn’t force me into anything.”

“I- I should just go,” Stiles muttered, he didn’t want to hear this. Lydia and Jackson should have waited until they were out of work to have this discussion. Everyone was watching them and Stiles already had the rep for having sex in the parking lot. He didn’t want to also be known as the guy that fucked his coworker's husband and fucked up their marriage, “Shit. I’m going.”

\----

As soon as Stiles was out of the building he immediately felt better. It was funny to think how everything could go to hell within a few hours. He didn’t even want to think about what Derek Hale was going through. They literally just met earlier and now the guy was already supposedly fucking him. The sight of Derek around the corner made Stiles want to do a u-turn and get the hell out of here. He just needed to go home.  
“Don’t think about it too much.” Derek Hale said to him. Stiles didn’t blame him for being out of the office too. People were probably more relentless to him because he was the CEO’s kid, “This porn company were location scouting and they thought that this parking lot was a good place to film. A worker here recorded a bootleg version and it was purely coincidental that the actors looked like us. But we’re still taking this to court as they filmed a porno on private property.”

“I don’t even know what to say. What happened to the person that recorded the video?” Stiles laughed, at least there was something good coming out of the whole situation. He could finally prove that it wasn’t him, “So do I get compensated or anything for this trauma? I mean it’s not really something that people will get over easily.”

“Yeah. I had a feeling that you would probably end up quitting after this.” Derek said flatly, taking out a business card. Stiles looked over the card and it was clear Derek Hale was branching out, “I can offer you a better job with better pay. I’m branching out and I won’t be a part of the family business anymore.”

“Really? That easy?” Stiles asked, maybe this was the break that he was hoping for. But what if the job ended up being the exact same as what he was doing now, “But why would you want to hire me? What’s the catch.”

“There is no catch,” Derek stated, looking at his feet before directing his eyes back to Stiles. Damn. This guy was an eye person. He kept direct eye contact and Stiles usually found that unnerving. But Derek Hale had pretty eyes that you could get lost in, “But it does complicate things. Because I won’t be able to ask you on a date.”

“You wanted to ask me out on a date?” Stiles said incredulously. He only found out who the guy was this morning, so of course it was a little weird that he would want to go on a date with him. But maybe that’s why Peter Hale knew who he was, “Is that why Peter Hale knows my name? Who is Peter Hale? Your brother?”

“I wish I could say that’s why Peter knows your name. And no. he’s not my brother, he’s my uncle.” Derek sighed, “I would be wary of him I was you. He likes to intimidate people.”

“Wait. You wanted to ask me out on a date?” Stiles repeated. He was sure that he had asked him that before. Gosh. He was beginning to sound like a broken record, “Sorry. I’m just a little shocked.”

“Why are you shocked?” Derek asked, his eyes widened considerably and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what shocked him? Was shock something contagious like yawning? Stiles had a feeling it kind of was, “Oh. You’re not interested in men. I must have misunderstood the way you looked at me. This is embarrassing.”

“No. No- I am very much attracted to men. I’m attracted to women too. But- I’m very much bi.” Stiles laughed. He was making an absolute fool of himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if Derek just turned around and left, “I’m shocked because I was expecting a guy like you to be interested in a guy like me. I mean you are ridiculously good looking.”

“You’re a good looking guy.” Derek stated firmly, “Let me just take you out, see if this works.”

“Sure. I don’t have a problem with that all.” Stiles smiled, today was actually going well if he ignored everything else that happened, “Are we just going to go?”

“Yeah. You don’t work here anymore.” Derek grinned. Shit. He was going on a date with Derek. He was going to ditch work and go on a date, “I’ll formalise it with my mother in the morning.”

“Perfect.” Stiles said, “Let’s do this.”

\----

Stiles didn’t think that it would work. But it did. It was great. They hit it off straight away. And Stiles had a feeling in his gut that he would definitely fall in love with Derek Hale in the future. That was something that was going to happen.

And for the first time in a long time.

Everything was good.

****

**Fin.**


End file.
